To Free A Slave
by volli the 1 critic
Summary: Spencer is walking home when a young man is being sold as a slave and something in side drives him to buy the slave.Even with the boy in his house he ever asks him to work. Many problems follow. Friendship fic, Spencer and Brian.
1. him

Volli- Here I go!

Spencer: Ok so here is the lay down… Volli doesn't own Beyblade.

Brian: Does anyone know if you spell my name with a I' or Y'? I'm so confused!!

Spencer: (gives Brian a hug) its ok some people spell my name with a Z'

Brian: How do they do that?

Spencer: Like Spenzcer'

Brian: hmmm

Volli: Let's get stated before we start feeling to sorry for our self's!

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**TO FREE SLAVE**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Even if on the outside he looks okay…_

_Just try reaching out to him and ask if he really is okay…_

_Then he'll prosily need a hug…_

_That's when you sit down and hold him while you listen._

-piece from The Soul 

...

Spencer walked home from work every Mondays, Tuesdays, Thursdays, and sometimes Fridays. But recently he stopped because the Slave Sellers were in town and walking by the sick people buying people, BEINGS, which lived, breathed and loved makes him want to throw up!

But today he had to walk home because his car is in the shop.

Before leaving work Spencer looked at himself in the bathroom mirror. Sea blue eyes looked back at him while blond hair was suspended by a head band that was camo green and had ear flaps. The head band itself was a story in his life. More colorfully the time he was recruited into the UNIT against his will. His nose was flat and showed many signs of being broken more than once. Spencer's mouth looked like any other mouth except his had prefect teeth. But being a doctor did mean free dental care.

Finally he couldn't hold of any longer so he left work trying to figure out what he would have for dinner.

"Now this young man has good arms and is perfect for the garden and such!" Spencer heard the call and looked up to see a rich man walk off the stage and take the slave away.

"The next item is very rare. He is from… Hey calm down!" the man hit the boy as he tried to reach through the bars of his cage "now lie down!!" the boy lied down and looked up the man, "See he is very obedient and has a lot of experience. Now I think we'll start with 20,000 dollars!"

The boy looked up and I caught his eye they were fall emerald green. His hair was like grit or grime. He looked scared.

"53,000"

"72,000"

"85,000"

"96,000"

The bits were getting hire and hire.

"100,000"

"120,000"

"500,000!" Spencer called

Every one stopped and looked at him. The slave looked at him with shock.

I don't think anyone has bit this much for him' Spencer realized.

"600,000"a man call smiling.

"750,000" Spencer called.

"900,000" the man looked satisfied. Probably thinking no one would go hirer.

Well he was wrong!

"1,000,000" Spencer replied.

The man sat down.

"All right!" the salesman explained, "He will be delivered to your house in 2 days time"

Spencer didn't know why he bought the slave he just did.

Please read and review! I'm happy to keep going!

But maybe 6 reviews will enough to get me updating! Evil laugh

No really!!

Bye!!

TBC


	2. he arives

Volli- thanks so much for the reviews it made me soooo happy!!

Bryan-I'm still not sure how to spell my but o-well

Spencer- (can't believe he has to say it again…) Volli doesn't own Beyblade!

Brian-(starts crying)

Spencer-(hugs Brian) what's wrong?

Brian-(sniff) When is the story going to start the suspense is killing me!!

Volli-Well we don't want that!! Let's get this party started!!

**TO FRE A SLAVE**

--

Spencer handed over the money to Slave Seller.

"Thank you!! He is a very hard and obedient worker I promise!" the man said happily

What ever you freak' he thought.

Suddenly the man gave him a sheet. I read…

**SPENCER **I know this isn't his last name** WORILIN, age 36, **

**Does here by own slave 269784**

**And has every right to do anything he/she **

**Wishes with him.**

Spencer only shot the man a look before walking away.

I won't force the slave to do anything I just want to help him. When I get home I'll have to clean out guest room for him. I do have 2 days.' Spencer thought as he walked home.

,

"Well, kid looks like you have a new owner." the man that had sold him said happily.

He's only that happy because he got so much money by selling Me.' the slave thought

"You will be gone in 2 days" he was informed.

"Yippy" grumbled the boy

,

After the guest room was looking clean and inviting Spencer cleaned up and cooked his dinner.

Wonder what food the kid likes' he thought.

THE NEXT DAY

"Hey Spence, heard you bought a slave!" Iron appeared next to him at the line in the hospital's cafeteria.

Spencer always thought of Iron as his uncles ever sense he had saved him from drowning in the Arctic Ocean. Iron is 16 years older than him and very sleigh. That's probably how he got in the hospital without trouble.

"Yep" Spencer said without emotion.

"Uh, yeah. Why?"Iron asked

"This way he's safe." Spencer said.

"From what?"

"From everything that might hurt him." Spencer replied.

"That's thoughtful of you! So are you going to buy every slave now and start a club?"Iron teased.

"Very funny" was the only comeback until he said "I couldn't I only managed to afford him because of an entire 15 years worth of savings"

"Wish you'd spend that money on me" the other man pouted.

"Yeah you wish"

,

Spencer was home for 20 minutes when there was a knock at the door.

He opened the door to find the slave seller and the boy in a cage.

"Well here you are!" the man said putting the cage with the slave, in a corner of Spencer's house.

Then he left without another word.

Spencer approached the cage slowly.

"Hello I'm Spencer." he said quietly.

,

Volli-Well Bye for now people.

I know last time I said I wanted 6 reviews but I wanted to update anyway!!

Please read and review!

Special thanks to-

heaven-hell-earth

leigh side of the island

dark-phoenix-loves-kai

For reviewing really meaned a lot!!


	3. AN JUST TO MAKE SURE!

Volli- I had 2 reviews that asked me if this story would be yaoi! You know where two men are dating and having sex!! Let us all right now go back to the summary and see what it says…

Spencer is walking home when a young man is being sold as a slave and something inside drives him to buy the slave. Even with the boy in his house he ever asks him to work. Many problems follow. Friendship fic, Spencer and Brian.

See? It says **FRIENDSHIP FIC!!**

Nothing there says anything about Gay people!!

Okay I'm sorry just need you all to know that no matter how gay it seems it's not!!

………………………………

Well the next chapter is going up soon so stay toned!!

Bye!!


	4. A slave no more

Volli-Here we go!

Spencer and Brian- I'M NOT GAY!!

Volli- WE KNOW!!

TO FREE A SLAVE

The buy blinked.

"Will you tell me your name?"Spencer asked

The slave paled.

Seeing this Spencer quickly added "In this house it's all choices, okay? If you don't want to tell me anything you don't have too. I am not going to make you I promise."

The boy's lips trembled. And he smiled. But only a small one.

"I'm hungry, you?" Spencer asked

"Yeah… I am… do you want me to make it?" His voice was cracked but showed signs of once being sweet as song.

"HEAVENS NO!! I asked you!! Why?" Spencer asked shocked.

"Well the slave normally cooks…" He stopped when he saw the look Spencer gave him. Made him think of a mother eagle that was hard set on protecting its eggs.

"In this house you are not a SLAVE! I repulse the idea of owning another person! I only bought you because something inside me really thought you want to be free!" Spencer yelled. Then in a softer voice he added. "If you don't want to stay that's fine. I'll give you some cash and you can be on your way. But if you want to stay your room is on the left. And you want to stay in the gage that's fine too."

Spencer turned and walked into the kitchen and 20 minutes later came out with some hot ramen. Okay ramen is my favorite food so they will be eating ramen I lot. (FUN FACT) I can eat 4 and a half of those ramen packs in one sitting!! And I'm _**still **_skinny!! Only weigh 100 pounds!!

"Thanks." The boy said.

"You're welcome." Spencer answered.

"My name is Brian" The boy said quietly.

"Good name… It means _STRONG ONE_. Did you know that?"Spencer asked

Brian shook his head. Then said "I'll get started on your garden tomorrow if you want. Looks like it could need some help."

"If _you_ want."Spencer said without emotion.

It was true the garden was full over weeds.

"Brian is that the only set of cloths you have?" Spencer wondered. Brian nodded.

"Do you want some new cloths?"Spencer asked looking at the torn cloths that barely covered his form.

"If you want to give me new ones."

Spencer just looked at him

"Do you or do you not?" He asked Brian with a hint of impactions.

"Yes please."Brian said politely. "What do you want me to call you? Sir, master, Mr. Worilin?"

"Just Spencer."

……………………………………

Volli-Man!! That was hard!! The first time I typed this print was yesterday and I deleted it by accident!! So today I retyped it! Harder than you think!!

4 reviews please.

TBC

BYE!!


	5. past in the peresent

Volli- Hey how have you been!!

Spencer and Brian- We forgot to say thanks to dark-phoenix-loves-kai for apologizing for calling us gay!

Volli-Let's do it!!

:

To FREE a SLAVE

:

"Okay well I have work tomorrow. Will you be okay by yourself?" Spencer asked Brian before he retired to his room.

"I will be fine. Thank you for caring." Brian said with a bow.

"Please don't bow. Tomorrow when I get home we can go look for some cloths. But until then do you want to borrow some of mine?"

Spencer noticed how Brian looked him up and down then at himself as if he couldn't believe that he had offered to give him some of his cloths.

"I would be honored Sir!!" Then at the look Spencer gave him added "I'm sorry old habits. I've been a slave to long."

"How long? And how did you become a slave??" Spencer asked gently .

"Can I get into those cloths first…, Spencer." Brian asked softly.

"Yeah, Come on." Spencer said putting a hand on Brian's shoulder but quickly removed it when he winced horribly.

Brian walked into Spencer's room and looked around.

There was a queen bed covered in light lavender sheets and soft pillows. The room smelled of rain, vanilla and strawberries. The walls were a soft blue. The carpet was a puce color and a single picture sat on the bedside table.

The picture showed a lovely woman with burgundy hair and dim brown eyes. She was smiling as a younger looking Spencer wrapped his arms around her and a young boy with dirty blonde hair and murky blue eyes with a huge smile on his face.

Spencer noticed Brian looking at the picture and he turned it around to face the wall.

After a while Brian was clad in soft gray sweats and a diamond blue shirt. The cloths hung off him which was no shock because Spencer had very broad shoulders and chest not to point out that he was at least 2 feet taller than Brian.

"Thanks" Brian said rubbing the soft pants.

"Why don't you sit on the couch and tell me about your past." Spencer asked gently.

"Thanks Spencer… um…" Brian moved and sat on the couch. "I'm Brian please don't ask my last I don't know it. I am 16… I 

think. I have been a slave since the age of 2 because my dad didn't have enough money so some people came and took me and sold me. I have lived with 49 different people. No family has tried to look for me." Brian stopped and shuddered.

"You don't have to tell me everything… it's okay really. But did anyone mistreat you?" Spencer asked.

"Only when I missed behaved or if the master just wasn't happy." Brian said softly.

"Like how?"Spencer pressed gently

"Why do you care?" Brian put in quickly but forcefully

"Because when I put my hand on your shoulder you winced!"Spencer's voice rose

Spencer looked Brian in the eye and suddenly was worried at the look he was given. And in the time it took for Spencer to see the emotions in the look, Brian passed out.

:

Volli- WHOOO!! MAN!! That was exciting!! Perfect hanger don't you think? OH YEAH! dark-phoenix-loves-kai about the parings your bio said you needed help so I kind of gave it to you. Sorry!! Hey! Has anyone else noticed that Spencer is almost always gentle when he talks?

TBC

Bye for now!!


	6. a hug for the hurt

Volli- Thanks for reviewing!! (Applause) Hey have any of you heard of Wolfs Rain? Well it's really a great anime. So I was thinking that it would be on Fanfiction… and it is but there aren't many stories so maybe if some dudes would go to YouTube and watch it then make stories… do you see where I'm going? Any way how about I start the story… Brian I don't think you've had a turn yet.

Brian- Nope!! Okay, Volli the 1 critic doesn't own Beyblade or any of the charters. BUT!! (hahahahah… **BUTT!!**) She does think I am incredibly good looking.

Spencer- Because you are!!

Brian- YOU TO!! Why don't you have a girlfriend or a wife and WHAT was that picture about??

Spencer- Hmmmm… (Looks at Volli)

Volli- I'M GETTING TO IT!!

To Free a Slave

"BRIAN!" Spencer yelled as Brian fell to the floor.

Slowly he got off the couch and bent over the boy.

And now Spencer could finally say being a doctor is useful.

Spencer took Brian's pulse and listened to his heart.

Gently Spencer picked Brian up and walked over to the room he had cleaned out.

Carefully he put Brian on the bed a pulled the blanket over him.

Stress… it has to be stress' Spencer thought desperately. There was nothing wrong with Brian, unless he had some medical problems…

He walked over to the phone and dialed his work.

"Hello you have reached Wilson medical center this is Sasha Krimins How may I help you?" A calm voice answered the phone.

"Hi Sasha, it's Spencer I'm not going to be at work tomorrow. Please don't ask why." Spencer and Sasha weren't what you would call friends. No Sasha hated Spencer the moment he started working at the center.

"UhhUhh. Fine" And she hung up.

(THE NEXT MORNING)

Slowly Brian opened his eyes and sat up.

Where am I?' Then suddenly it all came rushing back.

Spencer was trying to help him.

Spencer was worried about him.

Spencer cared about him.

Than his eyes widened.

-FLASHBACKS-

"Brian I am Mr. Loght but you will call me sir. Is that clear?" The man that bought him said curtly.

"Yes sir" Brian replied quietly

"As long as you do as I say you will be fine."

"Yes sir."

………..

Crack!

"ouwww!"Brian sobbed.

His master whipped him again.

"Ow" Brian cried again but this time softer.

"I asked you to do one simple thing and you don't obey me!"

Crack!

"Yeaaah!" He screamed

…………….

"Maybe spending the night out here will teach you some manners." Mr. Loght yelled as he throw his slave out of the house and into the snow covered grounded.

……….

"Wow five days out in the cold and you didn't even get frost bite." The man laughed as he smacked Brian frozen skin with a burning rod.

……...

"You think it's too hot to work out side!! Oh I promise I'll show you HOT!"

Brian cried as his master robbed red hot coals over his shoulders and back.

….

"You are a disgusting piece of work!" the slave owner yelled kicking Brian up against the wall.

…………

-END FLASHBACKS-

The blanket on the bed fell to the floor as Brian curled into a ball and started to cry.

………

Spencer was reading when a noise disturbed him.

(sob, sniff, iha,)

that must be brian!' Spencer thought putting down his book.

Quickly walking to the room Brian was staying in he opened the door and was shocked to Brian crying into his own hands.

Suddenly he looked up.

Tears washing away what looked to be dirt on Brian's face. His eyes sparkled with tears.

"Ohh… Sob… I'm sorry did I wake you?" Brian cried.

"No I've been awake" Spencer replied sitting down on the bed.

Brian shuddered as Spencer put an arm around his shoulders.

"I'm sorry!"Brain whiled

"There is nothing to be sorry for!" Spencer reassured.

He leaned into Spencer arm, and jumped when Spencer pulled him into a warm hug.

"It's okay Brian…Its okay" Spencer cooed as Brian tried to burry himself in Spencer's chest.

…………………..

Volli- SOOOOOOOOO sad!! (Sob!) I cried this time when writing this!! (Yells) Any way does anyone know what a one shot is? I don't!!

TBC

Bye for now!!


	7. shopping

Volli- Hay!! (Ha-ha _hay_ is for horses. what I meant was…) Hey!! Really happy you liked the last chapter.

Spencer- Am I nice enough?

Brian- Do I seem like a wimp?

Volli- You to are fine

:

To Free a Slave

:

"Brian lets go put you in the bath so you can get cleaned up… you'll feel best I promise." Spencer said quietly.

"Okay… that sounds nice" Brian whispered

Spencer gently picked Brian and brought him to the bathroom.

It looked like any other bathroom. A toilet, fairly large shower with lavender curtains. The sink was a sliver color and the mire, spotless.

"Okay that is to wash your hair." Spencer said pointing to a bottle of Bumble and Bumble (Really good shampoo) "and this is to wash the rest of you." Spencer said pointing to a bar of soap.

Brian nodded "Thank you Spencer"

Spencer smiled and walked out of the room.

Pore kid' Spencer thought.

About 45 minutes later Brian walked out from the bathroom. (He does have a towel around him don't worry!!)

But he looked different. His grimy grit hair was now a cute kitten gray. And his skin was a candle wax but eyes were still gorgeous.

"I have some new clothes right here" Spencer said pointing to some clothes on the couch.

Brian smiled and picked them up and walked to his room to change.

Once Brian had dressed he came out in adorable purple shirt and shorts. The clothes still hung off him.

"Do you want some blueberry tea Brian?" Spencer asked

Brian nodded tiredly.

Spencer walked over to Brian holding out some tea.

"This is soooo good!" Brian said adoringly

"I am very glad you like it! It's my desired choice." Laughed Spencer

"Spencer thank you…" Brian said softly.

"For what the tea?" replied Spencer

"No, for buying me, and for the hug." Brian said with a smile.

Also smiling Spencer wrapped his arm around Brian's shoulders.

(THE NEXT MORNING)

"Do you want to go shopping today?" Spencer asked.

It was Saturday and Spencer thought it was time to get Brian clothes of his own.

"Yeah, that sounds fun" Brian replied gleefully.

The day before Brian seemed so lost but now he seemed just happy to be with someone. And to prove this point Brian snuck into Spencer's room and asked if he could sleep on the floor next to the bed. But instead he fell asleep under Spencer's arm.

After breakfast Spencer and Brian walked to the car shop to pick Spencer's car up.

Once they had done so they found themselves in the store.

"Do you like these?" Spencer asked holding out a pair of silk pajamas that were royal lilac with ice blue snowflakes.

"They are so-- soft, may I get them?" Brian asked politely.

"Of course silly!" Spencer laughed

Without warning the man sealing the slaves appeared out of nowhere.

"Ah, hello Mr. Worilon, may I by any chance have a word with you privately?" He asked with a sick sweetness.

"Over course" Spencer replied sensing danger "Brian will you please finish the shopping while I talk with this man?"

Brian nodded went off to the dairy aisle.

"Mr. Worilon I want to take Brian off your hands." The man said forcefully.

:

Volli- I wonder how Spencer reacts!

TBC

Bye for Now!!


	8. the call

Volli-Hey!! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! This story right now has 583 hits!! But only about 5 of those hits reviewed (IC) Oh well!

Spencer-Don't worry I will defend Brian with my life!!

Brian- Thanks!!

Volli-………..

:

To Free a Slave

:

"No." Spencer responded simply.

"What?!" The Man said shocked.

"Brian will remain under my roof and will not be exposed to morons like you!!" Spencer said in an astoundingly calm voice.

"Did you just call me a moron?!" The man still shocked blurted.

"Yes." Spencer replied plainly.

"Do you know who I am?" The man responded.

Spencer simply shook his head looking the man up and down. He had brown hair and chocolate eyes. His face was long and nose pointed. On the man were fairly expensive clothes. And he only reached Spencer's elbow

"I am Mr. Omaru president of Slave Owners Enterprise!" The man replied through gritted teeth.

Spencer razed an eye brow and said "Omaru is what the Japanese call potty-training chairs. And for the record I really don't give a crap if you're the president of anything."

Spencer wasn't a mean person but he knew how to be a rude jerk when he wanted to! "Now if you don't mind I would like to get but to shopping!"

Spencer started walking away but Mr. Omaru grabbed his arm.

"Brian is part of an important project that will change the way this world is run and I will have him!" The other male hissed.

Spencer felt a shiver go down his back.

The man let go of him and walked away.

Spencer forced calm into his system and went to find Brian.

Spencer found Brian in the cereal aisle looking at all of the brands. Smiling Brian pick up a box of Cinnamon Life.

Once Brian put the box in the cart he found himself in a vast embrace.

"Are you okay Spencer?" Brian asked patting him on the back.

"Yeah sorry…" Spencer said "I just… I'm afraid."

"Of what?" Brian asked shocked

Spencer didn't answer the question. "Let's get out of here."

Brian nodded and followed Spencer to the check-out counter.

On the way back to Spencer's home Brian noticed how frantic Spencer was.

Brian looked out the window and for the first time got a real look at the house.

It was one story and painted a slate color. The windows were covered by wood blinds.

After putting away the groceries Brian went to try on his new cloths.

Spencer sat on the couch waiting and thinking.

Brian came out moments later in the silk royal lilac with blue snowflakes pajamas.

In clothes that fit him he looked very undernourished.

"It's soft!" Brian said happily

"I am glad…" Spencer said distracted.

That night after dinner.

"Are you happy here?" Spencer asked out of nowhere

Shock Brian replied "Of course! I love it here! This is the first time anyone ever really cared about me… do you want me here?" Brian finished the sentence quietly.

"No Brian I love having you here really… it's just that man said you are a part of a plan and I was wondering if you would rather be working on that plan…" Spencer trailed off when Brian looked at him concerned.

"Spencer I promise that I am not a part of anything!" Brian said.

"Thanks…" Spencer looked at the clock 9:46, time for bed.

Bring!! Bring!!

Brian jumped.

"Hello?" Spencer said picking up the phone

Brian waved good night and went to bed.

"Yes, Hello Spencer it is Mr. Omaru I would like to come and discuss Brian with some of my colleague tomorrow. Can that be arranged?" The man on the other line requested.

"Yes it can… around lunch?" Spencer said through gritted teeth. Why he said yes he would never know.

"Perfect! See you then!"

The line dropped.

"Yeah just perfect…" Spencer said putting down the phone.

:

Volli- this took a lot longer than I thought!! Sorry! Hey is the story dragging? I can't tell.

Hey I need your help! Who is your favorite character and why?! And what do you want to happen I might squeeze it in somewhere!

TBC

Buy for now!!


	9. lunch Kind of

Volli- Hi!! Let's do it!!

Brian and Spencer- (eating popcorn)

Volli- I want some!!

Spencer- Shut up and type!!

Brian- Isn't there a song that goes Shut up and Drive!'?

Volli-… yes… yes there is… Hey really sorry for the late update! School is starting… and I don't have a lot of time…

:

To Free a Slave

:

Spencer groaned and rolled over onto his side. Opening his eyes he saw Brian walk into the room.

Brian jumped and almost dropped the trays he was caring when he saw ocean blue eyes staring at him.

"Yes Brian?" Spencer asked tiredly

"Oh… well its 11 o'clock and I thought you might be hungry… sorry!" Brian explained.

"Is it really that late?" When Brian nodded Spencer continued "Thank you Brian, I am hungry."

Brian smiled and handed the trays over to Spencer.

Spencer looked at the food on the trays.

Blueberry pancakes, apple juice, toast, an orange, and a single lemon slice.

"Wow Bri this looks really good!" Spencer said happily.

Brian blinked at being called _Bri'_ but said "I'm glad you think so…"

Suddenly Spencer's head snapped up "Did you say it was 11 o'clock?!"

Brian nodded "Yeah, why?"

Spencer jumped up "Brian thank you for breakfast but I don't have time to eat, I need to make lunch, get ready…" Spencer rambled.

Brian watched as Spencer ran out of the room and couldn't help noticing that for being maybe 500 pounds of muscle he could run really fast.

"Brian will you please make some sandwiches!?" Spencer called from the shower.

………….

Brian was in his room dressed in some baggy jeans and a blue shirt that said Don't look at me like that, I'm smarter then you are!' in red print.

He was drawing a picture of a frail rose. Last night he had a dream of a rose shriveling in the heat of a blazing fire.

It had scared him horribly. But when he walked into Spencer's room Spencer himself was tossing and turning in his sleep so he decided to try to go back to sleep but then he had another nightmare of the sea turning red and someone crying, and pleading for someone not to go.

So Brian did in fact curl next to Spencer and woke up under Spencer's arm and pulled tight agents his chest. Brian noticed how Spencer was shaking a tear falling down his face.

He must really be having a bad dream.' Brian thought.

"Please… take me leave her… leave him… I… I love them…" Spencer whispered as more tears ran down his face.

Brian felt awful leaving Spencer like that but, what could he do?

Brian looked down at his drawing and sighed.

Spencer put the sandwiches Brian had made on a table. (The sandwiches were really good!)

Spencer had made beverages, and set up the table for the guests.

Maybe I should have told Brian who was coming over.' Spencer thought.

Only 10 minutes after he set the table the bell rang.

Ding-Dong!

Spencer opened the door to see Mr. Omaru, A man with brown hair, dead green eyes, with almost as most muscle as Spencer, but only reached 5 feet 2 and a half inches.

Beside the man was a squat woman without a doubt the man's wife. She had short black hair, plain green eyes, and she had quite a large bosom.

"Good afternoon Mr. Wolilin" Mr. Omaru started "This is Mr. Loght and Mrs. Colisrtion" He said gesturing to is comrades.

"Nice to meet you please come in." Spencer said plainly.

Helping themselves to a seat at the table, Mr. Loght began "So about the slave…"

Spencer cut him off "Brian… his name his Brian!" He said crossly

"Spencer… did you call me?" Brian asked coming out of his room.

"Brian…" Spencer said gently

Brian started shaking.

"Oh there you are we were just talking about you." Mr. Omaru said slyly.

"Yes come and sit." Mr. Loght said in a crude voice

"Brian…" Spencer said gently putting a hand on Brian shoulder.

Brian gave Spencer a betrayed look.

Gently pushing Brian toward the chair opposite of Mr. Omaru, Brian started to cry.

Sitting in the chair next to Brian, Spencer felt like telling Brian to his room.

"Brian say hello to the man who raised you!" Mr. Loght snapped

Brian whimpered.

"Don't talk to him like that!" Spencer snapped back raising his voice.

"Hello sir…" Brian whispered.

"Good he still has manners." Mr. Omaru said plainly

"Well, will you tell us why you wanted to come?" Spencer said sharply.

"Oh, yes we need Brian to help us with a…" Mrs. Colristion looked for the right words. Her voice reminded 

Spencer of braking glass that had a touch of forced cuteness. "A business problem"

"Has to be important if you all came." Spencer thought out load.

"It is" She replied

"Well you can have him" Spencer stared. His guests' face lit up. Brian cried harder and shock violently. But Spencer continued "If he wants to go"

Their faces fell as they looked at Brian.

Brian shook his head and forcefully stated "NO!"

"Well then that's that now leave!" Spencer said happily

"No, we need him!" Mr. Loght roared

"Get someone else!" Spencer roared back

"WE WILL HAVE HIM AND A BIG APE WON'T STOP US!!" Mr. Loght screamed standing up and knocking over his chair.

"I am a Unit major and won't be talked to in such a manner!" Spencer said deadly quiet standing up as well 

and in doing so was towering over Mr. Loght by about 2 and a half feet.

Mr. Loght only heard the quiet in his voice and not the deadliness so he said "Your wife was weak you know that she died when we sold your son."

There was quiet. Well almost all the way because Brian was still finding it hard to stop crying.

Everyone could tell that Spencer had changed by the way he stood his shoulders stiff and his head down.

Well everyone accepted, (can you guess?), yea Mr. Loght.

Smiling on victory he put a hand on Brian's shoulder and tugged saying "Let's go"

Brian whimpered

Spencer's head snapped up and his eyes were on fire.

Mr. Loght realized a little too late that he had crossed the line.

"DON'T TOUCH HIM!!" Spencer screamed grabbing Mr. Loght by the neck he threw him across the room.

Mrs. Colristion screamed and ran out the door.

Mr. Omaru stepped forward raising his fist,

wrong move on his part. There were two other people that are more skilled in the martial arts than Spencer and he was related to one of them.

You had to feel sorry for him.

Mr. Omaru that is.

…………………………………………………………………………………….

Volli- My longest chapter up!! I am really sorry for not updating in a month! I will type like the wind!!

Hey Rate my story!!

1 the worst. 10 the best.

I love you all!

Bye for now!!

TBC


	10. curled in the corner

Volli-Happy!!

Spencer- You made me a jerk!

Brian-No, she made you protective!

Volli- Yep, now be the gentle you give me a hug!

Spencer-?

Volli-Please!

Spencer- (Shakes head) I'd rather hug Tala!

Tala- Come here and give a hug then!

All- Where did you come from?

Tala-Mother always told me I came from haven.

Kai- (storms through the door) Tala I've been waiting in your weird smelling car for 20 min, are we going to the Sum 41 concert or not.

Tala- (rolls eyes and leaves)

Volli-So how many people have the key to my house?

Spencer and Brian-………

Volli- you made copies didn't you?

Spencer – nods

Brian- It is so we have a backup or 47…

Volli- glares

Spencer- Everyone wanted one!

Hiro walks though the door- Volli do you have any eggs?

Volli- Feints.

:

TO FREE A SLAVE

:

Spencer charged Mr. Omaru and threw him out the door.

He then heard a door hurriedly close.

Turning he saw that Brian was gone. He walked to his bedroom door and knocked.

Nothing.

He knocked again and when there was no answer, opened the door and walked in.

He saw Brian huddled in the corner.

"Brian are you okay?" Spencer asked softly

Reaching out he put his hand Brian's shoulder and quickly took it back when he whimpered.

"Go away… please…" Brain said hurt breaking his voice

Spencer felt horrible.

Gently nodding his head he said "Okay… okay … call if you need anything…"

Spencer turned around and left the room.

Suddenly there was a noise. A siren actually.

"Yes officer that is the house."

'Mrs. Corsition , maybe I shouldn't have been so dangerous.' Spencer thought in realization.

A man about 6 feet 4 inches walked through the door.

He had creamy wax skin, hard blue almost slate eyes, broad shoulders, thin lips, steel colored hair, he wasn't wearing the uniform except for the dark blue vest which was ripped and the hat that said 'cop'. Well really it said 'cap' because someone had drawn a line by the 'o'.

"Well good morning Spencer" The man said.

"How are you Iron?" Spencer asked politely.

Mrs. Corsition looked at them in confusion "You two know each other?!"

When they both nodded she yelled "Then I expect that you know how dangerous he can be and will take the slave…"

Spencer cut her off "Brian…" He said softly

"Yes Brain" She continued "away and will lock him up tight for violence and assault!"

"Spencer did you assault another person?" Iron asked

"No it wasn't assault the man I attacked had hurt" It really killed him to call Brian this "My property."

Iron could see that Spencer was in pain.

"Well then he had every right to attack" Iron said so causally that it was clear that there was to be no arguing.

Mrs. Corsition glared at them and then promptly left.

"Spencer are you okay?" Iron asked nicely but firmly

Spencer shook his head and asked "You used to be a counselor can you talk to Brian he………… is having problems"

"Puberty?" Iron asked

Spencer glanced at him and said "Maybe, but I think he feels cornered. So could see what's wrong?"

"Spencer I was a counselor for women that thought they were to hot so I told them to gain weight." Iron said bluntly

"……….. Okay" Spencer said awkwardly.

"But I think that you need to talk to him. He probably does feel cornered but Spencer I think that he thought you were going to sell him." Iron replied

"Why would he think that?" Spencer asked softly, already thinking that he knew the answer.

"When you want to sell your slave you have a meeting with the one who will be selling him to see what percentage of money you will get." Iron said

"I would never sell another human!" Spencer said his voice breaking.

Spencer turned and walked back to Brian's room and walked in.

Looking around he saw Brian curled in all the blankets that were in the room and lying in the corner.

As Spencer approached he realized that Brian had cried himself to sleep.

Kneeling down he picked Brian up, put him on the bed and lied next to him.

"I am so sorry Brian!" He whispered running his hand though Brian's hair.

………………………………………………………………………….

Volli- Sorry this chapter blows! Don't be mad at me!

Hey will u do something for me?

Go read my other 2 stories and tell me how they are!

You should know how to. Just go and click 'volli the 1 critic' by this story!

TBC

Good bye for now!


	11. sing a new noel

Volli- Hey what is going on! No reviews in two chapters!

Brian- I feel bad.

Volli- Why?

Brian-Because I made Spencer feel awful! (Starts crying)

Spencer-Thanks Brian! (Gives Brian a hug.) But please don't cry I really don't like it when you cry.

Brian- (sniff!) O… okay (Hugs Back)

Volli- Sometimes I forget that they are dudes because I am a girl and give people lots of hugs!

Disclaimer- I don't own Beyblade or Sing a New Noel.

:

To Free a Slave

:

Spencer had fallen asleep in Brian's bed (righteous cow that sounded weird) only to wake you a find him gone.

Jumping up he quickly ran around the house trying to find Brian.

After about 30 minutes of looking he went to look outside and found him weeding the garden.

"Brian…" Spencer breathed.

After a moment he realized that Brian was back in the rags he came in.

Kneeling down he put a hand on Brian's shoulder and whispered "Brian are you okay"

Brian looked up at him with lifeless eyes. He looked at him for a while then went back to work.

Spencer thought 'He looked at me for the same amount of time it would have taken to say _fine_ or _okay._ Maybe he thought he was talking or maybe he's sick.'

After sometime Brian brushed Spencer hand off his shoulder.

"Brian you sure you're okay?" Asked Spencer firmly as Brian got up to go work somewhere else.

He stopped for a moment then started moving again.

'Is this my fault? I just wanted to see if Mr. Omaru was going to hurt him. Maybe I should have told him they were coming.' Spencer thought in dismay.

Spencer noticed that Brian was heading to go inside so he followed. Before Brian went inside he looked at Spencer and seeing that he was aiming to go inside got on the ground and bowed.

"Brian… Brian please don't." Spencer said softly trying to make Brian understand that he was another human not a slave.

Brian didn't get up.

"Brian get up!" Spencer begged

He still didn't move.

Spencer lowered his head and went inside.

He heard Brian get up and walk inside.

After the door shut Spencer turned to face Brian.

"Brian do you want some tea?" Spencer asked this because when he wasn't feeling good he liked to drink blueberry tea.

Brian just stared.

Sighing Spencer went and lay on the couch.

Brian went into the kitchen and started to make the tea.

After a couple of minutes brain came out holding a cup of tea, and a plate of banana bread with chocolate chips. Setting the food on the table next to the couch, he backed off bowing.

Spencer got up to see Brian walking over to a dusty old piano.

Sitting down he began to play a relaxing song.

It reminded him of a song he once heard.

(For you musical people the song is Sing a New Noel, arranged by Howard Cable)

(The song is in G miner. The melody goes G, D, E sharp, C, D, B, C, D, B, A, Repeat then B, A, G, A, A, B, B, A, G, A)

……………………………………….

After listening to the soft music Spencer dowsed off.

Volli- bit shorter than the others but what are you going to do.

There are going to be a little different around here.

From now on I will not update until I have 3 reviews on the chapter I just wrote.

Oh yeah dark-phoenix-loves-kai are you dead?

TBC

Bye for now


	12. to be a doctor

Volli- Okay guys here we go!

Brian- I had a bad dream.

Spencer- bout what?

Brian- That Tala was chasing me with a bee-bee gun.

Volli- Did he shoot you?

Brian- No but it was still scary

Spencer- (picks up the phone and dials Kai)

(On phone) Kai- Hello?

Spencer- hi is Tala there?

Kai- He's on the couch sleeping. What did he do?

Spencer- Just bring him over here!

Kai- um… okay.

Hangs up

30 min later

Knock knock

Tala- Hey Kai said you needed me

Volli- Yeah but I think you and Spencer can just deck it out in the other room.

Tala- Oooo…

Kai- Why can't he just stay out of trouble!

(Volli hugs Kai)

""""""""""""""""""

To Free a slave.

"""""""""""''''"""'''

Spencer slowly opened his eyes and looked around.

All was quiet.

Well mostly quiet, the wind had picked up when he was asleep.

"Brian?" He called.

Quickly he got up and searched the house.

Brian wasn't any were in the house.

He headed out side to see if Brian was in the garden again but the instant he opened the door and stepped outside he was almost pushed over by the wind.

If the wind could plow me over like that Brian won't stand a chance!' he thought desperately

Stepping back inside he rushed to the phone.

Picking up the phone called his Iron.

_Hello you have reached Iron's Rock Hard Hits or I.R.H.H to request a song please wait for the tone… BEEEEEP…. Okay that was me here's the real beep…. beep'_

It was the answering machine.

He hung up. At times like this he wished his neighbors liked him.

Spencer's inner solder kicked him in the butt.

You need to take advantage of you have at that moment and roll with it! But if nothing presents itself to you, present yourself to it!' Yelled his inner solder, That was the first thing the commander said to you once you became a major! You are such a cow for not of that first!!'

Spencer winced. Sometimes he could so mean to himself.

Slowly he walked over the couch.

Sitting he picked you a book and tried not to think of what hideous things could be happening to Brian that moment.

"'"'"'"''"""""""""""""

Brian shivered as he walked on.

It started snowing.

Looking up he couldn't help but cry. Spencer had given him so much but he didn't feel safe with him anymore, besides Spencer had given him the choice.

Brian tripped and fell into the snow. At that moment he was reminded of so many different times he was thrown into the snow as a punishment.

(Flash Back Time!!)

"Brian?"

"Yes Mr. Loght?" a small boy asked a middle aged man

"Tell what are you going to be when you get older?" Mr. Loght asked

Well that was random.' Brian thought

"I… I… would like to be a doctor sir." Brian said quietly.

"Are you sure?" Mr. Loght asked testily

What should I say?' Brian thought.

"Yes sir I would like to be a doctor." He said a little more firmly.

**SLAP!**

Brian fell to the ground holding his and to his cheek.

"You are wrong! I did not ask what you wanted to be! I asked what you are going to be!" Mr. Loght yelled slapping Brian again. "The correct answer is Mr. Loght I am going to be your servant for the rest of my life!'" He made his voice higher to mach Brian's.

Brian got up off the ground.

"Now say it!" Mr. Loght said quietly

"It"

**SLAP!**

"Don't be smart with me!!" Mr. Loght hit Brian again

"I will ask you again" He said softly. "What are you going to be when you are older?" His voice was deadly quiet

Brain's eye filled with emotion "I am going to be a doctor." He simply stated.

**Thump!**

Mr. Loght kicked him.

"No!" He said loudly "What are you going to be!!"

Brian looked up at Mr. Loght from where he was on the floor "I am going to be a doctor." Brain said slowly and clearly so Mr. Loght could hear and understand every word.

Mr. Loght said nothing instead he grabbed Brian and started to drag him to the basement

The basement (if you want to call it that) was freezing. Why, because Mr. Loght thought being cold was one of the worst punishments in the world. But not only was the basement cold, it was equipped with knives, chains, whips, metal rods, and a single pole that ran from floor to ceiling so he tie his victim down but still have a good area of skin to whip.

Throwing Brian agents the pole he started to kick him.

A while after Brian passed out from the pain Mr. Loght stopped and left Brian to himself.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

A single tear ran down Brian's cheek as it started to snow. Slowly Brian blacked out.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Volli- Okay I know that I updated in a month and you all have probably forgotten about me. But I have really been busy with school!

TBC

Bye for now!!


	13. a single frosten tear

Volli- Yeah!!! 3 reviews! Now I can update!

Spencer- Volli had a really bad day at school and is really going to make this chapter happy because going to bed angry is bad for your dreams.

Brian- Hey if anyone was wondering, Tala is in the hospital.

Spencer- He deserved it!

Volli- He really didn't do anything!

Spencer- I know, but he deserved it.

Volli- Okay. Hey if your name is blitzkrieg soldier87 you better review!!!! Putting my story on your favorites list without reviewing is not okay!!!!

Kai- Bad vibes coming your way dude.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

To Free a Slave

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Spencer locked the door to his house and started walking to work.

`I really hope Brian is okay…' Spencer worried

Spencer looked around at the snow down the street. It seemed to sparkle gently.

Spencer looked around at the frost covered street. Something just didn't feel right. He looked more slowly. Then he noticed a lump in the street.

`Oh please let that not be Brian.' As he thought that he was already running the lump.

Kneeling down he brushed the snow off the lump. Snow covered kitten gray hair brushed his fingers. He turned the figure so its face was up.

Brian's lips were blue. Frost covered his eye lids and his body was stiff.

"Brian… I'm sorry please forgive me!" Spencer whispered softly.

`I have to get him to a hospital!' Spencer picked Brian up and started to run to the hospital that was closest, which happened to the one he worked at.

___________________________________________________

Spencer burst through the emergency doors of the hospital.

"Spencer!" The receptionist quelled in shock.

"I need a team now!" Spencer stated urgently.

__________________________________________________

A warm blanket covered the still body of a young boy.

The only movement was the slight twitch of his eye lids as he dreamt.

Spencer walked into the word Brian was in. Sitting in the chair next to him he gently reached out and took Brian's hand and held it, Brian shuddered.

When Spencer got a team together to help Brian he noticed that a single tear was frozen to his cheek.

Brian was okay now. But Spencer and some other doctors had to jump start his heart and defrost his body.

Spencer started to cry "Oh Brian… this is my entire fault…"

":::::::::::"

Volli- Hey sorry I haven't updated in a while school is becoming a really drag.

And now a pop quiz about my story.

1 What is the name of the hospital Spencer works at?

2 How did Spencer meet Iron?

3 How did I describe Brian's skin after he took a shower?

4 What is the name of the co-worker that really doesn't like Spencer?

5 How much money did Spencer have to pay for Brian?

6 What is Spencer's favorite tea?

7 In this story what does `_Omaru_' mean?

8 True or False. Spencer attacked Mr. Omaru first.

9 What did Brian's shirt say on it?

10 How old is Brian?

Well that's it!

Please try to answer them!

And the bonus question is what day of the week is it in this chapter?

Bye for now!

TBC


	14. Artifacts

Volli- Hey! My heart hurts because some Canadian chick thinks my story, Almost Alone, is crap. I want to let you know that I really love all of you people that take the time to review my stories! (Sniff! It burns)

________________________

To Free a Slave

________________________

Spencer watched as Brian stirred slightly. Spencer had been watching him for hours. Brian really hadn't done anything except mummer about something about a doctor.

'I wonder why his subconscious is thinking of a doctor.' It was interesting. Most of his patients called for their family or lover. Brian doesn't really have either. 'He has me.'

Spencer jumped as Brian suddenly sat up.

Glancing at Spencer, Brian's lip started to tremble. Spencer reached out to comfort him but Brian beat him to it.

Grabbing Spencer's arm he started to cry saying. "I'm so sorry Spencer! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

"Why are you sorry? You didn't do anything. I was worried! Why did you leave? Are you okay? Do you want me to get anything for you?" The questions spilled from his mouth. He couldn't stop he was too concerned.

Brian cried harder at his concern.

"Spencer what will I be when I get older?" Brian asked suddenly.

"Brian you will be whatever you want!" Spencer said shocked at the random question. "Why?"

Brian looked him in the eye, green eyes burring into blue ones.

"Do you really care?" Brian sounded urgent.

"Yes I really do care. Do think I wouldn't?" Spencer said still shock.

Brian told him everything. About Mr. Loght, about his dream to be a doctor, about the punishments he has had to go though and about his life.

Spencer sat there and listened. His heart hurt every time Brian choked back a sob.

"Spencer the reason they want me is because years ago I had to memorize pages of information about ancient worlds and the secrets on how they were run. On one of the pages told about an artifact that held the secrets of the world and where it was hidden. Apparently the one who knows the secrets can hold the world in his hands."

Spencer just stared at him.

"Brian I believe you." Spencer laughed at the look Brian gave him.

"You see Brian I read the same papers when I went through the Unit. I even looked for it for a while." Brian's eye got wider as he took in what Spencer said.

Spencer paused and sighed.

"Brian I found it when I was on a recovery mission, almost 9 years ago" Spencer's eyes became distant. "Brian you have to understand… it was… a huge mistake… I didn't mean to find it." The last part sounded remorseful.

"Spencer what happened?" Brian was worried by Spencer's tone.

"When I found it… I felt weary of my mission partner… and I killed him." Spencer's eyes looked away as if he was hiding something.

"Spen-," Brian was cut off as Spencer quickly spoke

"Brian it really doesn't matter what matters is if you are okay?"

"I'm fine." Brian wanted to press but he really didn't want Spencer to feel uncomfortable.

"Brian I think you should rest some more" Brian couldn't help but raise an eye brow. "Brian listen when you almost freeze and trust me I know from experience it hurts!" Spencer paused as Brian ran a check over himself.

Brian realized for the first time his feet hurt!

Spencer smiled in empathy as he read Brian's expression. "You lie down and rest while I go get you a pain killer."

Brian sighed and laid down starting to feel his nerves burn.

____________________________________________________

Volli-Really guys sorry it is so short! And now a 'sneak' peek to my story Almost Alone that I posted for Christmas!

_Softly he sang a sorrowful tune. It betrayed feelings of confusion, hurt, fear, being trapped, and loss. It called emotions from every living thing. The song was like the howls he called with the wolf. It called for help, for company. He steadily grew louder until all life was filled with his call. _

_He stopped a moment to listen. A slightly joyful song reached his hears. It was the bird with white feathers. It was calling to him, telling him that he had friends and companions that would be with him._

_Howls that were always changing in length seamed to entwine themselves around the song._

_Kai smiled at the sound he knew that the creatures of the night would join him this one so they could have their own calibration. _

_Kai always felt close to the hunters of the night he could never tell why._

_Moments later he watched as the bird, fox, and the wolf enter the yard. _

_He got onto the windowsill and jumped the three stories to the ground. He landed perfectly on his feet._

________________________________________________

Well please read the story it is already posted and you should know how to get to it.

Sorry for the way my story is going I really forgot where it was going so sorry! Tell me if you want me to change it!

Well thank you

Merry Christmas!

TBC

Bye for now!


End file.
